The Pure Heart Stolen! Usagi's Biggest Crisis
"The Pure Heart Stolen! Usagi's Biggest Crisis" 'was the 13th episode of the third season of the ''Sailor Moon ''anime, and the 102nd episode overall. It first aired in Japan on July 16, 1994. The English dub title for the episode is '"Birthday Blues, Part 2", and it first aired in North America on June 28, 2000. Summary Usagi is told to come to the Tokyo Tower and is determined to retake her brooch and save Tuxedo Mask. Just when they think Usagi's Heart Crystal is as pure as one of the three Pure Hearts, it is corrected. Plot Usagi is horrified by both her brooch being stolen by Kaolinite and Tuxedo Mask frozen by Cenicienta. The other Sailor Senshi arrive, but Kaolinite and Cenicienta leave with the brooch and Tuxedo Mask with the former telling Usagi to come to Tokyo Tower. Usagi hitches a ride with Haruka and Michiru to the tower telling them about sacrificing one to save the other. Arriving at the Tokyo Tower, Usagi allows her heart crystal to be stolen by Cenicienta hoping to trade her life for Tuxedo Mask's. But Sailors Uranus and Neptune arrive and stop it, learning that, while Usagi's heart crystal is incredibly pure, it's not a talisman. Uranus returns the heart crystal to Usagi. Kaolinite announces her intentions to kill Usagi having learned that she is Sailor Moon. All hope seems lost, when the other Senshi come with Sailor Venus using a Sailor Moon-like appearance to convince Kaolinite otherwise. Kaolinite throws the brooch away and leaves Cenicienta to battle the Sailor Senshi while she fights Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Venus uses techniques to fool Cenicienta along with breaking off her hand. Luna races the brooch back to Usagi who transforms into Sailor Moon. She then immediately destroys Cenicienta with the Moon Spiral Heart Attack, unfreezes Tuxedo Mask, and the inner senshi decide to help Uranus and Neptune. During their battle, Uranus is injured by Kaolinite. Instead of fleeing, Kaolinite uses the Daimon pod fluid on the glass slipper, allowing her to use Cenicienta's abilities. Upon arrival, Sailor Moon insists Uranus and Neptune flee to safety. They start to leave but are stopped by Kaolinite. Mars and Jupiter attack together to no avail. The inner senshi determine the Sailor Planet Attack is the only way to defeat Kaolinite, and Tuxedo Mask throws a red rose while the senshi summon their power. Their attack however does not defeat Kaolinite. She then fires another crystal beam but as all hope had faded, Uranus is moved by Sailor Moon's will to sacrifice herself, and defeats Kaolinite with World Shaking turning Cenicienta's abilities against her for the first and only time, Back at the Shrine, Usagi and Mamoru spend a moment alone as the girls enjoy the rest of the party. At the lab, Professor Tamoe is informed of Kaolinite's defeat, ordering a new foe, Eudial, to take her place. Changes Changes From the Manga *Kaolinite died when she turned into a Daimon and was destroyed by Super Sailor Moon. She only died once and never returned. *Sailor Venus never disguised herself as Sailor Moon, though she did pretend to be the reincarnation of Princess Serenity when she was Sailor V. Dub Changes *The Korean dub erased the Japanese words used on the signs when Sailor Venus showed up disguised as Sailor Moon. This practice was used during the whole series. *In the American dub by Cloverway, an English version of the song Ai No Senshi, titled “Tear Our Hearts in Two” was made for the episode that was only included on the VHS edited release of the episode while the Uncut DVD release used the original song. First Appearances |-|Characters = *Eudial |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = *Sailor Kick similar to Sailor Moon Kick, but by Venus as Sailor Moon. *Hissatsu Love Me Moon Chain Trivia * This is the last episode that mentions the Disguise Pen being used. * This is the second time Tuxedo Mask was captured by the enemy. The first time was back in season one when he was captured by the Dark Kingdom * This is one of the few episode to not preview the episode at the beginning, but review the previous episode. Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon S episodes Category:Anime Category:Episode stubs Category:Work in Progress